


All the Way Home I'll Be Warm

by bigficenergy



Series: Seasons Greetings from Schitt's Creek [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: During his first Christmas with David, Patrick misses his family and a silly tradition he has with his mother. Eventually, he gets to share that all with David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Seasons Greetings from Schitt's Creek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577725
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	All the Way Home I'll Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts), [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



> Prompt: Cheesy hallmark Christmas movies
> 
> Requested by both hullomoon and goodmorninglovelies. Thanks you two, I hope you like this!

Patrick understands when David decides to close the night out with his family at the motel after their impromptu Christmas Eve party. Ray is visiting his family in Winnipeg, so David  _ could _ go home with Patrick, and they'd have the whole house to themselves. It's no small thing for David to choose to stay.

David tells him he's welcome to stay too, and he means it. Patrick knows he means it, and it overwhelms him, to be welcomed into this eccentric family. But it's bittersweet. It makes him miss his family, who he had opted not to go home to this Christmas. David would have found a way to cover for him at the store, but Patrick wasn't ready to face the questions. His parents knew about David. They'd even spoken to him on the phone, at the store. They knew about David, his business partner. But they didn't know about David, his boyfriend.

On the drive home, he's bursting with the desire to tell his parents everything, about all the warmth and love and joy he's found in this unexpected place.

He gets home, drops himself down on the couch, and takes his phone out. He stares at it for a long time before finally dialing his mom's cell. It's late enough that his parents might have already gone to bed, and he doesn't want to startle them by ringing the house phone.

But his mom picks up, and suddenly he's caught between panic and relief when he hears her voice, warm and comforting and like home, say,

_ "Hi sweetheart. Merry Christmas." _

"Merry Christmas," he replies, hoping the break in his voice wasn't too obvious. "I wasn't sure you'd still be up."

_ "Well, I am. Your father, on the other hand…" _

There's some rustling and then Patrick has to move his phone away from his ear as the sound of his dad snoring rattles through the speaker. There's more shuffling and then his mom is back.

_ "I told him he didn't have to watch the marathon with me, but you know how he is. Such a good sport. Even if he fell asleep fifteen minutes into the first movie. You were always a better Hallmark movie buddy." _

Patrick laughs, but his eyes burn with the beginnings of tears. He can see his parents in his mind, curled up on the couch in front of the TV, wrapped up in the Toronto Maple Leafs throw blanket they'd had for as long as he can remember, a fire crackling in the fireplace. He should be there. They should be together. They should know about David.

An idea rescues him from his downward spiral. He locates the remote and turns on the TV, flipping through the channels until he finds what he's looking for.

"Oh man, are you watching the twin one?"

His mom laughs.  _ "Yes, one of your favorites. It's almost over though." _

Patrick pulls a throw blanket off the back of the sofa and drapes it over his lap, getting comfortable.

"Can I watch the rest with you?"

_ "I'd love that, sweetheart." _

By then, all that's left is the happy ending, which is fine by Patrick. Sure, he loves the antics of twins switching places, but none of it works without the happy ending.

_ "Oh, I didn't even ask!"  _ his mom says when the movie ends.  _ "Did you have a good time with David tonight? I hope you had a chance to wind down after such a busy time at the store." _

"Yeah. Yeah it was great," Patrick says, his brain stuck on his mom saying David's name. "We actually ended up helping to throw a last minute party. It was David's dad's idea and it wasn't really coming together, but we all chipped in to make it happen. It was… really nice."

_ "Sounds like you had your own little Christmas movie moment." _

Patrick thinks about sipping champagne, his arm draped around David's shoulders, the Jazzagals singing "Silent Night", Stevie tearing up.

"Yeah. I guess we did."

_ "And David's family is… nice? I remember reading about them years ago. They seemed a little…" _

"They're good people, I promise," he assures her. "They've been good to me."

_ "I'm very happy to hear that." _

There’s some rustling and a grunt in the background on his mom’s end of the line. His dad must have woken up.

_ “Good morning sunshine,” _ she teases.  _ “Say hello to your son.” _

_ “Patrick? Hey, Merry Christmas.” _

“Merry Christmas, Dad.” It’s all Patrick can manage to say. Now that he has them both on the line, his chest is tightening like his heart is trying to burst out and tell them everything.

But this isn't the moment.

"Sounds like I should let you two go," Patrick says. "Sorry to call so late."

"No no, we're glad you called," his mom says.

"We miss you," his dad adds.

"I miss you too. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

He hangs up and sits back. Another movie has started, one that he recognizes vaguely, and he falls asleep on the couch watching it.

\---

The next morning, David comes over with groceries for brunch, and hangs out in the kitchen while Patrick cooks.

“So how was the rest of your Christmas Eve?” David asks, handing Patrick a spatula for the eggs. “Did you throw a rager in this big empty house?”

“I think one last minute party was enough. I just talked to my parents for a bit. Watched some Hallmark movies.”

“Excuse me. Hallmark movies?”

“Yeah. I used to watch them with my mom at Christmas. My dad would join too, but he usually falls asleep.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my head around this image,” David says, delighted. “You’re rom-com illiterate!”

“With the specific exception of Hallmark Christmas movies,” Patrick says, hip-checking him playfully, hands still busy with the pan and spatula. “It’s a silly tradition, but I was sorry to have missed it.”

David’s face softens. “Well, you should go home next year. I’m sure your parents missed you.”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, suddenly very interested in the salt and pepper shakers on the counter. And then David is behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him, grounding him.

“We could… we could watch some Hallmark Christmas movies together today,” David says. “If you want. I know it’s your tradition, I wouldn’t want to…”

“No, I’d really like that,” Patrick says, turning his head to kiss him.

“Good,” David says against his lips, before resting his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m hoping for something with Lacey Chabert.”

\---

It’s not the next Christmas, but the Christmas after - after they’re married and have the means for more coverage at the store - that’s their first spent with Patrick’s family. Having David here, in the house where he grew up, socializing with his cousins, eating his mom’s cooking and his dad’s baking, is the best gift Patrick could ask for. Still, what he’s looking forward to the most is the end of the evening, when the extended family has all gone home and it’s just him and David and his parents, watching cheesy holiday movies by the glow of the fireplace and the lights on the tree.

He’s helping to put leftover food away when he realizes he hasn’t seen David since they said goodbye to his Aunt Jane. He goes into the living room, which looks empty, but when he peeks over the back of the sofa, he finds David curled up there, dozing. He smiles and goes around to the front of the couch, kneeling and putting a hand gently on David’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he says softly, and David snuffles awake. “You wanna head to bed?”

“No,” David says, curling up tighter. “We gotta do the movies.”

“It’s been a long day,” Patrick says, overwhelmed with adoration for his sleepy husband. “It’s okay if you’re too tired.”

“No,” he says again, starting to sit up. “No, I can wait.”

“Oh honey, you don’t have to get up,” Marcy says, coming into the room. She takes the throw blanket that’s laying across the back of the sofa and drapes it over David. “Go on, get cozy, dad’s bringing hot chocolate.”

Patrick stands and David sits up so he can sit on the couch where his head had been resting. When Patrick is settled, he lays back with his head in his lap. Marcy sits at the other end of the couch and turns on the TV. A moment later, Clint comes in slowly, two mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. He sets them all on the coffee table, and before he goes to sit in the armchair, he finds the Toronto Maple Leafs blanket and lays it over Marcy’s lap.

But not even Lacey Chabert in  _ A Royal Christmas _ can keep David awake. It’s probably partially Patrick’s fault, because he can’t resist stroking David’s hair, a surefire way to put him to sleep. Fifteen minutes into the movie, his mom taps him on the shoulder and points to his dad, who is out cold too.

“I was sure he’d be the odd man out,” his mom whispers.

“Me too. David was really looking forward to this. I guess I should’ve known we’d wear him out.”

"We Brewers know how to party."

Patrick chuckles. They fall silent again, and a little further into the movie, he feels his mom's hand on his shoulder again and realizes that he's been looking down at David instead of at the TV.

"I'm glad you found your prince," she says.

Patrick smiles, then furrows his brow. "Wait, why is he the prince? Maybe I'm the prince."

"'m not a prince," David mumbles suddenly, sleepily, surprising them both. "He's th' prince. I'm Lacey Chabert."

Before Patrick can say anything, David lets out a snore. As if in response, Clint suddenly snores loudly too.

Marcy and Patrick snicker quietly through a whole scene of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> If I seem like I don't actually know much about Hallmark Christmas movies, it's because I don't. 😬 I thought about asking my mother, a true Hallmark aficionado, some questions so I could get more into it, but I didn't want it to lead to me having to explain the writing I'm doing lol. The two movies I vaguely referenced, knowing very little about them, were [Switched for Christmas](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7038606/) and [A Royal Christmas](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2838678/).
> 
> Thanks for reading! One more fluffy holiday prompt fill to go. :)


End file.
